When the full moon rises
by Akane-chan88
Summary: Vollmond. Ungefähr im 6. Jahr von Hogwarts. Sirius denkt über seine Beziehung zu Remus nach.


_Titel:_ When the full moon's rising...  
... I think of you...  
_Autor:_ Akane-chan/Nimue  
_e-Mail_:karileinchenyahoo.de  
_Disclaimer:_ Alles nix meins  
_Fandom:_ Harry Potter  
_Rating: _PG-13  
_Pairing:_ Sirius Black x Remus Lupin  
_Warnings:_ shônen ai, sap  
_Widmung: _Für dat Nathalie/Galadriel, die mir den Auftrag gegeben hat und mir als Sitznachbarin in der Schule so manchen langweiligen Vormittag versüßt...  
_Kommentar:_ Ein Auftrag, eigentlich für eine Lemon, aber ich bin mir todsicher, dass es keine werden wird. Ich kenne mich und meine Ideen... Meine allein geschriebene und beendete HP-Fanfic, daher seid bitte nicht so streng mit mir. Ich freue mich natürlich über jeden Kommentar und jede kontruktive Kritik, ob positiv oder negativ. Aber genug der Vorrede, los geht's:

---

Vollmond.

Mein Blick gleitet aus dem Turmfenster über die weiten Gärten unter mir.

Nacht.

Bleibt an der Silhouette des mächtigen Baumes hängen, die sich schwarz gegen den dunkelblauen Himmel abhebt. Gespenstisch. Wie das, was sie verbirgt.

Geheimnis.

Sein Geheimnis. Mein Geheimnis. Unser Geheimnis. Unsere Verbindung... egal, was kommt.

Schmerz.

Ich höre Heulen in der Ferne. Unbewusst bohre ich meine Fingernägel in meinen rechten Arm. Schmerzen... er hat Schmerzen jetzt... und ich möchte ihm beistehen. Aber er lässt mich nicht. Nicht heute Nacht. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber er hat mich fortgeschickt. Uns alle. Ist allein gegangen.

Allein.

Er will es schaffen, ohne uns, will es alleine durchstehen. Er merkt nicht, dass er nicht nur sich damit quält. Hat von allem keine Ahnung.

Angst.

Wieder ein Heulen. Mir stellen sich die Nackenhaare auf. Was tut er sich an? Es scheint mir, als würde ich seine Schmerzen fühlen, tief in mir. Ich will nicht, dass er ohne mich dort draußen ist...

Entschluss.

Ich kann ihn nicht da draußen lassen. Nichts hält mich mehr an meinem Platz. Schnell hole ich meinen Umhang und den Tarnumhang, der gefaltet in James' Koffer liegt, schleiche mich auf dem Schlafsaal.

Laufen.

Durch dunkle Gänge, geheime Wege, große Hallen, geleitet und behütet von der Karte des Rumtreibers. Mir wird nichts passieren, niemand begegnen. Ich werde mich nicht aufhalten lassen.

Rennen.

Über die Wiesen, hinaus, unter sternenklarem Himmel. Der Baum ist ruhig, natürlich.

Ich klettere in den Gang hinab.

Dunkelheit.

Ein vertrauter Geruch begrüßt mich, feuchter Stein und vermoderte Pflanzen. Ich bin oft genug hier. Ohne Licht zu machen laufe ich weiter, ich brauche es nicht mehr, zu gut kenne ich mich hier aus, kenne jede Unebenheit, jede Gefahr.

Ankommen.

Endlich. Endlich bin ich am Ziel, steige aus dem Gang in das dunkle Haus. Spuren auf dem Boden. Heulen, Schreien, mir wird es eiskalt. Ich taste mich die Treppen hinauf, sehe ihn, zerschunden, rasend vor Wut. Ich habe keine Angst.

Verwandlung.

Langsam bücke ich mich, will seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu früh erregen. Er könnte mich töten, ohne es zu wollen. Ich ändere meine Gestalt, statt Füßen berühren nun schwarze, behaarte Pfoten den Boden. Er sieht mich, aber ich scheine ihm egal zu sein.

Warten.

Ich rolle mich zusammen, in einer Ecke. Beobachte ihm. Will ihm helfen, weiß, dass ich es nicht kann. Dass ich es niemals können werde. Egal, was ich für ihn tue, es wird nie etwas nützen. Es wird niemals etwas ändern. Er muss es ertragen, ich muss es ertragen, wir alle müssen es. Er hat es akzeptiert, aber ich werde das nie können. Will ihm das alles einfach nicht mehr zumuten. Leide mit ihm, jedes einzelne Mal. Schon so lange. Und er weiß es alles nicht.

Morgen.

Die ersten Vögel beginnen zu singen. Und endlich, endlich geht der Mond unter. Er schaut auf, stutzt, dann sinkt er zusammen, während sein Körper sich zu verändern beginnt. Seine menschliche Gestalt kehrt zurück. Auch ich nehme diese wieder an, gehe zu ihm, nehme ihn in den Arm, bette seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß. Streiche ihm durch die Haare. Ich liebe ihn. Und er weiß es nicht.

Erwachen.

Er seufzt leise, seine Augenlider flattern, dann hebt er sie, schaut mich an. Wunderschöne braune Augen mustern mich.

„Si...Sirius?"

Ich lächle.

„Ja. Ich konnte dich einfach nicht allein lassen."

„Du bist dumm."

Er lacht leise.

„Kannst nicht auf das hören, was man dir sagt."

„Nun, es widerstrebt mir."

Seine Augen verändern sich, sein Blick wird prüfend. Er seufzt, lang und tief. Legt eine Hand in meinen Nacken, zieht mich zu sich herunter. Ich seufze überrascht auf, als seine samtweichen Lippen die meinen treffen.

end?


End file.
